


12:23 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute Gentleman Ghost strolled into the Metropolis restaurant.
Kudos: 1





	12:23 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute Gentleman Ghost strolled into the Metropolis restaurant and eventually ate near the preacher.

THE END


End file.
